facebooknationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Royalist Kingdom Ground Force (RKGF)
Overview The Royalist Kingdom Ground Force (RKGF), commonly known as His Majesty's Ground Force is the land armed forces of the Royalist Kingdom. The RKGF is administered by the Royal War Office from Longinus. It has been managed by the Ministry of Defense since 1883. Their Commander-in-Chief is the RK monarch, HM King Thomas II and they are managed by the Defence Council of the Ministry of Defence. The Prime Minister holds de facto authority over the ground force. The Royalist Kingdom Ground Force (RKGF) are charged with protecting the Royalist Kingdom and her Crown Colonies, promoting RK's wider security interests, and supporting international peacekeeping efforts. They are active and regular participants on peacekeeping missions and other coalition operations. The professional head of the RK Army is the Chief of the General Staff, currently Sir Henry West. The primary mission of the Army is to "provide necessary forces and capabilities in support of the National Security and Defense Strategies" preserving the peace and security, and providing for the defense, of the Royalist Kingdom, the Commonwealths and possessions, and any areas occupied by the Royalist Kingdom, supporting the national policies, implementing the national objectives, overcoming any nations responsible for aggressive acts that imperil the peace and security of the Royalist Kingdom. Formation and structure Operational The major operational command is the Royal Central Command (HQ Goose Green) (following the amalgamation of Land Command and Headquarters Adjuntant General). It is split into divisions and subordinate units ranging from regiments to squadrons. The standard operational units are structured as follows, although various units have their own structure, conventions, names and sizes. Corps are made up of two or more divisions, but are now unlikely to be deployed as a purely national formation due to the size of the RKGF; e.g., the ARRC. In place of a Battalion, a task-specific Battlegroup may be formed. A battlegroup is grown around the core of either an armoured regiment or infantry battalion, and has other units added or removed from it as necessary for its purpose. It results in a mixed formation of armour, infantry, artillery, engineers and support units, typically consisting of between 600 and 700 soldiers under the command of a Lieutenant Colonel.A number of elements of the RKGF use alternative terms for battalion, company and platoon. These include the Royal Armoured Corps, Corps of Royal Engineers, Royal Logistic Corps, and the Royal Corps of Signals who use regiment (battalion), squadron (company) and troop (platoon). The Royal Artillery are unique in using the term regiment in place of both corps and battalion, they also replace company with battery and platoon with troop. The RKGF operates alongside the Royalist Kingdom Air Force (RKAF) as part of a Joint Force, but the army also has its own Army Air Corps. Military helicopters of all three services are commanded by Joint Helicopter Command, a joint 10 star headquarters operating under HQ Land Forces. Structure Royal Central Command. (RCCOM) *'RKGF Royal Security Committee.' *'RKGF Royal Security Council. ' *'Administrative' *'Personnel Command' (PERSCOM) *'Navigation Command' (NAVCOM) *'Colonial Military Administration' *'Unified Ground Command' (UNICOM) *'RKGF Astrophysics' *'RKGF Medical Corps' (MEDCORPS) *'RKGF Royal Engineering Corps' (ENGCORP) *'RKGF Logistical Corps' *'RKGF Test and Evaluation Corps' *''RKGF Ordnanc''e Committee *'Royal Office of Military Intelligence' (OMI) *'Royal Office of Investigations' (OI) *'Ground Special Warfare: ' *'Royal Special Service (RSS).' *'RKGF Gurhka Corps' Regional Commands *'Northern Royal Command' *'Central Royal Command' *'Southern Royal Command' *'Home Front Royal' ''C''ommand '''Colonial commands *'New Hertfordshire Command (Muhr)' *'Royal Tenessi Command (Aels)' *'Port Elizabeth Command (Europe)' Royal Infantry details - Assault Equipment: LK-8A2 Assault Rifle, HK USP 9mm Pistol, Fragmentation Grenade, Combat knife - Sniper Equipment: L96A1, HK USP 9mm Pistol, Fragmentation Grenade, Combat knife - Royal Engineer Equipment: M3T shotgun - HK MP5 SMG, HK USP 9mm Pistol, Fragmentation Grenade, Combat Knife - Anti-tank Equipment: Panzerfaust 3 Rocket Launcher, HK MP5 SMG, HK USP 9mm Pistol, Fragmentation Grenade, Mine, Claymore, Combat Knife - Royal Medic Equipment: LK-8A1 Assault Rifle, HK USP 9mm Pistol, Med Pack, Fragmentation Grenade, Combat Knife - Royal Special Service (RSS) Equipment: LK-8C Assault Rifle, HK USP 9mm Pistol, Fragmentation Grenade, C4 Explosives, Combat Knife - Gurkha Equipment: LK-8A2 Assault Rifle, HK USP 9mm Pistol, Fragmentation Grenade, Combat knife. Gurkhas. As a professional unit from Nepal, the Gurkhas as a long tradition of serviture to the Crown and her armed forces, specially serving as an special operation force of the RKGF characterized by his deadly force and agressive tactics against further enemies. Therefore, an special branch exist, called the Royal Gurkha Rifles created in 1923 due to an special permanent contract signed by the Crown with the former Crown Colony of Nepal for a mutual military cooperation in order to assist Nepal on his deadly civil war against native groups. Despite his numerical disparity, these units are a highly professional and a specialized military force that in particular are considered by some to be among the finest infantrymen in the world, as is evidenced by the high regard they are held in for both their fighting skill, and their smartness of turnout on parade. Current Gurkha units serve as a permanent military unit formed as a light infantry with the main duty of a constant military support for the Royal Grenadiers during combat. Special Forces The Royal Special Service (RSS) also known as the black cells, are a special operation force of the Royalist Kingdom Ground Force (RKGF) tasked with six primary missions: unconventional warfare, foreign internal defense, special reconnaissance, direct action, hostage rescue, and counter-terrorism. The first two emphasize language, cultural, and training skills in working with foreign troops. Other duties include combat search and rescue (CSAR), security assistance, peacekeeping, humanitarian assistance, humanitarian demining, counter-proliferation, psychological operations, manhunts, and counter-drug operations. Is recognized by the military as an elite force composed by the most highly skilled units of the RKGF, furthermore, has been noted that the RSS training is very rigorous, in order to prepare the units only for the special warfare tactics that are required, additionaly, these special forces are among the best to be found with aggressive form of defense as a practice. Ranks, specialisms and insignia Officer Ranks Enlisted Ranks Modern Equipment of the Royalist Kingdom Ground Force (RKGF) This is a list of the equipment currently in use by the Royalist Kingdom Ground Force (RKGF) It includes small arms, armoured fighting vehicles, aircraft, boats, artillery and transport vehicles. The primary task of the is Royalist Kingdom Ground Force (RKGF) to help defend the interests of the Royalist Kingdom, but it can also serve as part of a CRB force, or a United Nations (UN) or any other multi-national force. To meet its commitments the equipment of the army is constantly updated and modified. To meet any shortage or requirement on operations the army can request equipment under an Urgent Operational Requirement (UOR) which supplements planned equipment programmes. Pistols Heckler & Koch USP 9mm Pistol The 9mm HK USP LK1 The 9mm HK USP is the general issue pistol for self defence. Rifles and Shotguns Rifle 5.56 (LK-8A2) The standard issue rifle is the Bullpup configuration LK-8A2, known popularly as the CK85. The LK-8A2 can be fitted with a SUSAT 4x optical sight and a LLM01 laser aiming and torch attachment. It is fed by a 30 round magazine. There is also a carbine version the CK-8A2 in service. An Under-slung Grenade Launcher (UGL) can also be fitted to the LK-8A2 rifle. It is a single shot weapon with a side opening breech loading action, taking a 40mm High Explosive round. The UGL has a range of 350 meters for area targets. The sighting system is a ladder sight mounted onto the left of the weapon. Light Support Weapon (LK-85A2) ''' The LK-85A2 Light Support Weapon (LSW) is similar to the LK-8A2.and has been in service since 1995. It has a longer barrel, a bipod and shoulder strap fitted for greater range and accuracy. Many of the weapon's parts are interchangeable with the L85, including the same 30 round magazine. The LSW is capable of producing a high rate of accurate rapid fire at ranges up to 800 meters. The LK-85A2 has mostly been relegated to the DMR role, as its longer barrel provides superior accuracy than that of the standard LK-8A2. '''Sniper rifle (L96) The 7.62mm L96 Snipers rifle was designed to achieve first-round hit at 600m and harassing fire out to 1100m, the Accuracy International L96 sniper rifle has been upgraded with a 3-12 x 50 sight and spotting scope. Minimi light machine gun (L108A1/L110A1) The Minimi light machine gun (LMG) is issued to infantry and some other units to improve their firepower over that provided by the LK-8A2 and LK-85A2. It is a 5.56x45mm NATO calibre belt-fed machine gun, used primarily with its bipod so it can provide a level of sustained fire not possible with the LSW with its 30-round magazine. Heavy Machine Gun (L2A1) The L2 Heavy Machine Gun (HMG) of the RKGF is a version of the M2 Browning machine gun. It is a 12.7x99mm NATO calibre weapon using the .50 BMG round. Can be mounted on a tripod or on pedestal mounts on vehicles. Heckler & Koch 40mm Grenade Machine Gun The Heckler & Koch 40mm Grenade Machine Gun (GMG) provides a high rate of fire combined with the fragmentation effect of a mortar. The GMG is usually mounted on Blue Wolf vehicles but can also be used from ground-based tripods Anti tank weapons FGM-148 Javelin Anti-Tank Guided Missile Launcher (ATGM) The FGM-148 Javelin Anti-Tank Guided Missile Launcher (ATGM) fires a missile out to ~2500 m and is capable of defeating explosive-reactive armour with a tandem HEAT warhead. It is currently thought that the Javelin is capable of penetrating most armoured vehicles' armour. Protective equipment and Armor Mk.7 helmet ' The Mk.7 helmet is equipped with a new harness that keeps the helmet more stable on the head when night vision equipment is fitted. It is also better integrated with new weapon sights, making it an easier to use weapon in a variety of fighting positions '''O'Toole body armour ' The O'Toole body armor is a modern system of body armour used by the RKGF. The armour system is modular, consisting of a vest which covers the torso, upper arm protectors, and collar pieces which are issued in two sizes. Every piece of the system contains a soft armour insert to protect from fragmentation. In total there are 22 pieces issued, including soft armour inserts and covers as separate items. The armour system is modular, consisting of a vest which covers the torso, upper arm protectors, and collar pieces which are issued in two sizes. Every piece of the system contains a soft armour insert to protect from fragmentation. The vest consists of a front and rear soft armour panel, which join with the aid of hook & loop fasteners and press studs at the shoulders and waist sides. On both the front and rear panel cover there is a zip-fastened section in which the trauma plates are contained. Front and rear plates are different sizes, with the rear plate covering slightly more area than the front. The plates are roughly an inch (25mm) thick, and have a rubber edge strip to protect the material being compromised from side impacts through everyday use. Armoured combat vehicles ''' Royal Rhino Main Battle Tank The Royal Rhino MBT was developed by the RWF uppon request of the Royalist Kingdom, for a new Main battle tank for the Royalist Kingdom Ground Force (RKGF), in a joint effort with the RK Polaris Defense Research and Development. Most of the design, hull and armor was made by the RWF, however, the electronics for the tank where from Polaris, so the Royal Rhino is completely compatible with the rest of the ground units of the RKFG. The Royal Rhino is equipped with a 120 mm Rhodianmetall RWF75 smoothbore gun with 50 rounds and two 7.62 mm NATO MG3A1 as the secondary armament. Armor composed of ultimate generation composite; including high-hardness steel, tungsten and plastic filler with ceramic component. Chobham, RH armor, steel encased depleted uranium mesh plating, with an engine of RWF MB 987 Ra-501 air-cooled V-12 Twin-turbo diesel engine. ' Brimast Infantry Fighting Vehicle.' The Brimast Infantry Fighting Vehicle has the speed and performance to keep up with Royal Rhino Main Battle Tanks over the most difficult terrain, and the firepower and armour to support infantry in the assault with a capacity of 12 infantrymen and with protection from nuclear, biological and chemical weapons. The Brimast is powered by an MTU MB Ea-500 six-cylinder liquid cooled diesel engine which develops approximately 600 horsepower at 2,200 rpm. The cooling radiators are mounted at the rear of hull either side of the exit ramp. The engine is coupled to a Renk four speed HSWL 194 planetary gear box with four forward and two reverse gears. The transmission also provides steering and braking via a stepless hydrostatic unit which transmits power to two drive units mounted at the front of the hull. The vehicle carries 652 litres of fuel, giving it a road range of around 500 kilometers ' Bramost APC' The Bramost APC is designed to transport infantry with armor protection and introduced new aluminum armor that made the vehicle much lighter than earlier vehicles. Thick enough to protect the crew and passengers against small arms fire but light enough that the vehicle was air transportable and moderately amphibious. The armor consists in a 10.5-ton Bramost that was built of 5083 aircraft-quality aluminum alloy which gives it some of the same strength as steel at a slightly reduced weight, as the greater thickness allows structural stiffness. In terms of mobility its weight allows the use of a relatively small engine to power the vehicle, a 6V53 Detroit 2-stroke six cylinder diesel, with an Allison tx100-1 3 speed automatic transmission, and allows the vehicle to carry a large payload cross-country and to be transported by fixed- and rotary-wing aircraft. In terms of armor has an Aluminium hull with spaced laminate steel appliqué armor on the front and sides. The troop compartment is at the rear of the hull, a large power operated ramp allows access through the rear of the vehicle, a door is also provided in the ramp. Additionally a single piece hatch covers the top of the troop compartment. The compartment contains seven troops in the Royalist variant with six sitting back to back facing outwards, and a single troop sitting between the command and the turret facing. ' Rentier Light Armoured Vehicle (LAV)' The LAV is powered by a Caterpillar 3126 diesel engine developing 350 horsepower, and can reach speeds of 100 kilometres per hour. The vehicle is fitted with 8x8 drive and also equipped with a central tire inflation system, which allows it to adjust to different terrain, including off-road. The LAV is fitted with a modern anti-locking brake system (ABS) and a traction control system (TCS). The basic armor of the LAV,covering the Standardization Agreement STANAG 4569 level III ,which provides a all-round protection against 7.62x51mm NATO. A ceramic appliqué armor (MEXAS) can be added, which protects against 14.5x114mm heavy calibre rounds from 500 meters. The LAV is fitted with a nuclear, biological, chemical (NBC) filtration system accompanied with a GID-3 chemical detector and AN/VDR 2 radiation detector systems. The LAV is fitted with a two-man turret, armed with the M242 Bushmaster 25 mm caliber chain gun and coaxial 7.62-mm machine gun. One more 5.56 mm or 7.62 mm machine gun is positioned on top of the turret.The LAV have also has eight 76-mm grenade in two clusters of four launchers positioned on each side of the turret. The grenade launchers are intended for smoke grenades. L7A2 GPMG is used as a secondary armament. ' Juliet Self-propelled Artillery (SPA)' With an armor of max. 17 mm (0.66 in) steel. The vehicle is fitted with an autonomous navigation and gun laying digital reference unit (DRU) mounted on the trunnion. All main turret functions are controlled by a Turret Control Computer (TCC) with control and display units for the No 1 (Detachment Commander), No 2 (loader) and No 3 (layer). The combination of the DRU, TCC and powered laying controls provide autolaying. Every gun is fitted with a radar Muzzle Velocity Measuring Device. Reversionary mode laying uses deflection laying via the direct fire sight. The gun can be brought into action fully closed down, the barrel can be clamped and unclamped from within the vehicle. Into and out of action times are less than 1 minute. His primary armament is the 155 mm L31 39 calibre gun of 48 rounds. ' Bristol Self-propelled anti-aircraft gun (SPAAG)' The Bristol its constituted a cornerstone of the air defence of the RKGF. with a large fully rotating turret carrying the armament—a pair of 35 mm Oerlikon KDA autocannons and the two radar dishes—a general search radar at the rear of the turret and the tracking radar, and a laser rangefinder, at the front between the guns. Each gun has a firing rate of 550 rounds/min. The guns are 90 calibres (3.15 m (10 ft 4 in)) long, with a muzzle velocity of 1,440 m/s (4,700 ft/s) (FAPDS—Frangible Armour Piercing Discarding Sabot rounds), giving an effective range of 5,500 m. The KDA autocannon can take two different ammunition types, and the usual loading is a mix of 320 AA and 20 AP rounds per gun. Combined rate of fire is 1,100 rounds/min. The electrically driven turret is powered by a 40 kW generator driven by a 4-cylinder, 3.8 litre Mercedes-Benz OM 314 multi-fuel engine.